How To Get An Archeologist To Ask You On A Date 1
by spacegypsy1
Summary: There is always the unintentional, Vala didn't even try.  A very short oneshot.  Daniel and Vala pairing.


How To Get An Archeologist To Ask You On A Date #1

(Unbeta'd, sorry)

#1. There is always the unintentional.

-o0o-

"You stole my pen!" Daniel accused, appalled that she so blatantly displayed the stolen object by twirling it like a baton in her fingers...right before his eyes!

"I beg your pardon?" Sitting on the other side of his desk, chin resting on one hand and the pen still being twiddled, Vala lifted her eyes, giving the archeologist an unconcerned glance.

"My pen! My good pen, you took it."

"I did no such thing." She said with indignation. "I don't 'take' things...anymore."

"Vala, that's it, right there in your hand!" Clearly agitated, Daniel jabbed a finger at the black and gold

Montblanc. "It's little expensive, it has real gold, it's not a Bic to be twirled without regard to it's ...it's...

"Oh. This old pen? Hmph, gold? I didn't realize it was real gold. And I didn't steal it, you gave it to me."

"I did not! ...urrggh... you borrowed it! I let you borrow it, you asked to borrow it!"

"Well, then Daniel, I didn't steal it."

"That was three weeks ago! I got it back and now you have it again."

"I re-borrowed it and I'm still borrowing it."

His mouth popped open to retort, but as her words sank in he couldn't think of a thing to say so he sighed, pursed his lips in disgust, then dropped his chin, closed his eyes and pointed out the door.

A small whisper escaped as he very emphatically gestured for her to leave. "Get out."

"For heaven's sakes, Daniel, it's just a pen, wherever did you get it that it's so important?"

He'd bought the pen with his first paycheck after joining SGC, but there was no way he'd ever tell her that."None of your business! Damn it, Vala, I really like that pen!" Again, he jabbed a finger towards the door.

"I know darling, and I'll give it back soon, it's about to run out of ink. You can get one of those expensive refills and then it will be all yours. I promise to cherish it and take excellent care of it."

The hand pointing at the doorway came back to assist his other hand in scrubbing his face before fingers raked his scalp, slid down over his eyes and remained there in an effort to block out the horror his uncontrollable brain was blasting out. _It's nuts, nuts! How is it that I can be in love with HER? I swear right now I could toss her on this desk, rip her clothes off and..._

"Daniel? Are you alright? Do you really need me to give you this silly pen back?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled, fingers splaying so he could keep an eye on her movements. Bad idea. She was leaning over his desk, hands braced and cleavage strategically placed at eye level. Without removing his hands and with blue orbs shining through his fingers, Daniel continued to mumble, apparently speaking to her breasts. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Out? Like a date?" Surprised, Vala stood up straight. Catching her lip in her teeth, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously unsure of, not to mention completely confused by, his invitation.

"Yes." He looked up, hands coming to rest on his journal, fingers laced tightly to stop himself from grasping her shirt front and yanking her into his lap.

Vala relaxed her wary gaze and handed over the pen. "Can we go to dinner, karaoke and then..."

Daniel stuck the pen in his desk drawer, and returned his hands to their controlled, clasped position. "Let's try something different this time. You know, change our luck."

Taking a deep breath, Vala settled back in her chair and attempted a charming smile.

What Daniel got instead, due to her complete and unintentional accomplishment, was a wide eyed blinking Vala who'd yet again caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

She looked a bit...frightened, Daniel thought. "Vala?"

"Hmm? Oh. Ah. Yes. Something different. Like what?"

"Movie? Theater? Concert?"

"Yes. What time?"

"Which one?"

"You choose. What time?"

"Seven?"

"Alright. Daniel?"

"What?"

"Can I borrow your pen, to write down the time?"

"Sure." Unconscious of what he was doing, Daniel pulled the Montblanc pen out of his drawer and handed it over.

Vala rifled around and found a small piece of paper, jotted a note, and smiled her dazzling smile before tucking the pen into her back pocket and sauntering out, hips gently swaying.

~END


End file.
